


Half Listening

by lasairfhiona



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 16:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny rants, Steve listens, sort of...</p><p>mission_insane<br/>table: unthemed 5<br/>prompt: winter</p>
            </blockquote>





	Half Listening

"Winter break? That's just wrong," Danny ranted looking at Grace's school schedule. "Winter is cold and snow. Hawaii has neither cold or snow."

"There was snow on Mauna Kea last week," Steve pointed out.

Danny ignored Steve and continued on his rant. "And what's with all this politically correct BS? It's Christmas break. _Christmas_. It was okay for us to grow up with a Christmas break, but now it's wrong."

Steve just rolled his eyes and let Danny continue with his rant, only half listening to what his partner was saying so he could respond when needed. There was no way of stopping Danny, now that he was on a roll.

"Are you even listening to me?"

"Of course I am."

"What did I just say?"

Steve sighed and answered, "Are you listening to me?"

"Dammit Steve."

"You were going on about how it shouldn't be called winter break when it's really Christmas break and there was quite a few editorial comments about Hawaii which I take exception too," Steve answered with a smirk. "Now can we please watch the game?" he asked knowing Danny had finally run out of steam on a rant he'd heard at least once before.


End file.
